fallen_bladesfandomcom-20200215-history
Takehara Clan
The Takehara clan is a humble clan belonging to Amegakure no Sato. While they hold no kekkei genkai, hijutsu or contract, they make up for what they lack by being dedicated members of society. Ideology We are not the mightiest of clans - we are not large, we are not wealthy, and we certainly aren't influential. However, our clan is proud, and must earn its place through dedication and perseverance. Every member of the Takehara clan must not let any obstacle stop them. Instead, they must surmount the odds stacked against them, outwit their enemies, and keep their minds and hearts sharpest of all. The Takehara seldom use their gifts to influence matters that do not directly involve them. As the old Takehara saying goes "the sun will rise when it rises, and nothing will change its course." This saying, along with generations of poverty and enforced humility, has made the Takehara content to look after themselves. Clan History Our clan does not have a grand history like many of the other clans around us - instead we began as simple fishermen with a common gift of sharp minds and silver tongues. This, over time, with strategic marriages and selective breeding, cause our clan to come into being, despite its lackluster amount of funds. Due to this, and the Takehara doctrine of thought, the Takehara have often talked their way out of the many wars that Amegakure has entered into or become the battleground for. Takehara, over the ages, have deftly turned away invading forces with only their strength of wit. This has served to protect the Clan and allow the fledgling family survive where others have fallen, but it has also caused the Clan to be branded as cowards among the Shinobi of Amegakure. However, this too has its exceptions. On the rare occasion that a sect of the Takehara Clan has been forced into conflict, they have proven themselves the bravest and most unyielding of Shinobi, not giving an inch if they thought that it would endanger those that they care for. One of these instances was the Takehara prodigy Takehara Yomi, who held her ground on a strategic bridge so that her allies could escape. In the end, Yomi destroyed the bridge with a powerful Raiton jutsu, taking near one hundred enemy shinobi with her in the bridge's collapse. Later, when the Takehara found her body broken and without other Amegakure shinobi with her, they swore to stick even closer to their doctrine of self-survival - the Council saw her death as reminder that in the end, only the Takehara truly looked after the Takehara. Relations between Takehara members and other citizens of Amegakure have been rather cold as of late, as both remember vividly the slights against each other before and after the last war. Clan Hierarchy As a small clan, our hierarchy is simple: the oldest, and wisest of our clan lead us, and guide us the best they can. Below them are the individual family heads - usually the father or the mother of said smaller families. Then comes the oldest of their children, decreasing in influence and say the younger they get. The hierarchy offers a 'trial by error' system in where the oldest lead in a council. This council is elected by the clan, and is meant to comprise the wisest among them. If a choice in the council proves to be a bad one, they can be removed from office and replaced with the next choice. Clan Trait Sharp minds, Silver Tongues All those in the Takehara clan have sharp minds and silver tongues, making us desirable in areas like diplomacy and economics as merchants, diplomats, and the occasional government official. However, following the age old Takehara doctrine means that often times this potential is not realized. Category:Clans Category:Amegakure Clans Category:Arashi no Kuni